Future guardians
by catcatpuss66
Summary: Amu's daughter Nekoko wakes up to discover 4 eggs on her bed and her cousin Hibiki finds one too. The first of Nekoko's eggs hatch leading to a pool trip then going to Tadase's who tells them that his 'son' has also got a Shugo Chara. Little do they know that Koko is truly a girl named Sofia who gains another egg for loving Nekoko.


This came to me while looking from Shugo Chara fanfics. Here's the characters.

Tuskiyomi Nekoko. Small for her age. Her would-be-self is actually 4. She wants to be a great swimmer, nice and open, to be a pet cat which most found weird when they saw her egg and to be a great artist. The artist one is her true dream but doesn't realize it to late. Has short pink hair that fades slowly into the same blue as her father Ikuto. Has one golden eye and one blue. Is the joker of the guardians being able to chara transform from the beginning.

Souma Hibiki. A open hearted sports loving idol. Has long blonde hair that more often in pigtails then down like her mom but more child like. Has her father's green eyes and is Nekoko's cousin. Has only two would-be-selves. The first one to be born as a Shugo Chara is her wish to sing happily and the second is to be good at football. Is the queen's chair.

Ichinomiya Rina. Clumsy and slightly not emotional but can show a great deal of emotion when she wants to. Has only one chara that shows her wanting to be not unemotional and to be emotional but has another egg waiting to hatch but never does scaring her slightly. Has blonde hair and brown eyes. Has the ability to talk to x-eggs like her mom. Is the ace's chair.

Sanjou Nozumu. Baby like and uses baby talk a lot despite being a boy. Can be very calm and caring through despite his baby like attitude that reminds Amu of Yaya when they meet and is shocked to find that Nozumu is Yaya's first born and son. Has green hair and brown eyes. Is the jack's chair.

Hotori Sofia/Koko. Is a cross-dressing girl. She wanted to deeply be the king's chair and got it via cross-dressing. Nekoko develops a crush on Sofia without knowing that Sofia is a girl. Her mother left her and her father long before she could walk. Has two charas. One to be a king that Kiseki gets along with amazingly. And a second one that hatches later after Sofia realizes she in long with Nekoko. Has her father's pink eyes but her mother's purple hair that very short.

Shugo Charas.

Juju. Nekoko's first born chara and the one meaning water but has a fear of heights. Has sea blue hair that's up in a ponytail.

Chara transformation: Neko Sea.

Nana. Nekoko's second chara and the one meaning to not be shy. Very open and talkative. Has blue hair and golden eyes making her look like a merge between Ikuto and Amu.

Chara transformation: Neko Cute.

Nya. Nekoko's third chara and the one meaning pet cat. Very calm and caring and loves fish. Has pink hair that fades into blue like her bearers and one golden eye and one blue. Also has pink cat ears and a cat tail that both fade into blue like the hair.

Chara transformation: Neko Neko.

Artie. Nekoko's final chara and the last to hatch. Loves drawing but when Nekoko never realized that was her dream, Artie's egg got turn into a x-egg and got lost with the other eggs till Rina is able to find her with the help of Rina's chara.

Chara transformation: Neko Art.

Song. Hibiki's first chara. Loves to sing openly and often puts on a performance for the other charas and the guardians. Has long blonde hair that never tied up in anything.

Chara transformation:Luna Song.

Kicks. Hibiki's second chara to appear. Loves to kick a soccer ball around most of the time. Has green hair and blue eyes with a golden star imprint under her left eye.

Chara transformation:Sun's ball.

Taiyou. Rina's chara. Very emotional and often throws fits of tears or is bursting with energy scaring Nekoko and Hibiki into thinking that Taiyou isn't Rina's chara but the appearance shows it. She identical to Rina in looks perfectly that they could be twins. Can hear x-eggs like Rina.

Chara transformation: Cry Happiness.

Baba. Nozomu's chara. Wears a baby outfit and is female despite her bearer being a boy like Tomari. Has green pigtails coming out from her baby hat and brown eyes.

Chara transformation: Newborn Baby.

Kuraun. Sofia's first chara. Looks fully alike to his bearer. Gets along with Kiseki who he calls dad. Wears a golden crown and can look straight down on people like a evil king.

Chara transformation: Crown of Royal.

Love. Sofia's second newly born chara. looks like Sofia but with long hair. Is normally hidden from the others due to being a girl.

Chara transformation:Lovely heart

* * *

A small girl with short pink hair that faded into blue stood on a balcony. Her left eye closed for the moment while her right eye which was blue was open. She signed and opened her left eye revealing gold.

''Why do I have to be so shy...'' she asked herself not really meaning to say it out-loud. She began wishing faintly. ''_please. Reborn me as the person I wanna be_'' She signed and walked back over to a cat themed bed which she jumped onto looking up. ''I wonder if it will work...'' She turned over and her eyes sliped closed and she was soon asleep. She woke up early the next morning to a shock.

4 eyes were on her bed. One was blue with a dark blue base with the connection looking like water. Another was pink with a smiling face on it. Another was black with white cats smiling on it and the last one was yellow with paint brush imprints.

''I gave birth...B-but how?'' She picked up the water themed one and felt it was warm. ''How warm...'' A scream then filled the house and the girls knew where it was coming from. She walked out of her room and across the corridor into a door that had a name tag saying 'Hibiki'. She knocked on the door.

''I-is that you, Nekoko''

''Yea..Can I come in''

''Yeah...'' Nekoko slowly walked in only to see that on Hibiki's bed was a egg similar to the ones in her room. But it was imprinted with notes.

''You two?!''

''W-what do you mean'' asked her cousin.

''Eggs are on my bed two...''

''Eh! wait 'eggs' how many?''

''Four..I think'' She went into her room and picked up the eggs and took them in to show Hibiki.

''Well there cute...''

''M-more like c-creepy. Do you think mama and Aunt Utau will know?''

''Maybe'' They walked downstairs and and saw a cooking Amu with a green spade on her high ponytail were her red cross clip should be and next to her was 4 creatures about the size of the eggs. There was some around Utau too who was drinking some tea.

''Mama what are they?!'' asked Hibiki. Utau looked confused.

''Huh?''

''Those small creatures!''

''Oh these. There shugo charas. Hey Amu. Hibiki can see my charas. Do you think?'' Amu turn, her clip back to normal and smiled.

''Maybe ask''

''Hibiki. Do you have a egg about the size of my charas''

''Um yea...So does Nekoko but she has four'' The two adults looked at each other then at their daughters/neices and gasped.

''F-four. Oh my god I only had 3 at first and that was annoying but Nekoko has four!'' Ikuto came down at that moment with Yoru.

''What's with the yelling at this hour in the morning''

''Hey perverted cat. Our daughter has four guardian eggs!'' Ikuto took a moment to take this in then looked at his daughter who was staring at the four eggs in her hands. He notice the one that had cat prints.

''She has a cat themed one..''

''Seriously. No no no! My daughter is not a hentai neko!'' Ikuto frowned and said.

''Just cause she has a cat egg doesn't mean she gonna be a pervert'' The cousins stared at each other in confusion.

''Mama just what are they?!'' screamed the normally silent child.

''They represent your dreams. Sometimes these-'' she points to Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. ''-Are made and are your would-be-selves. That's your heart's egg now a guardian egg and will hatch into a Shugo Chara''

''Shugo Chara?''

''Hai. Ran, my main chara is my would-be-self to be good at sports. Miki is good at art and music. Su is good at cooking and housework and Dia means my radiance''

''What will mine be?''

''What do you wanna be''

''Um...good at swimming which I guess is this sea one. Not as shy which I might guess is this pink one with a face. A house cat which is the one papa's looking at. And the last one is art''

''Nice talents''

''They not talents...''

''Hibiki whats your wish?''

''To...sing with all my might like you, mama!'' Kukai came in and stared at his daughter before smiling.

''She definitely our daughter'' He said and kissed Utau on the lips. Utau blushed but kissed back.

''Mama papa get a room!''

''Oh sorry Hibiki'' said Kukai. Utau stayed quiet while Il came over and yelled.

''Hey Kukai stop kissing Utau when she doesn't want it!'' El was next to Il but not talking. Daichi went to them.

''Leave Kukai alone'' Il pulled on her eyes and stuck her tongue out. But they stop when they heard a mini scream. Hibiki was hovering over Nekoko who was staring at her sea themed egg which was shaking and had a crack on it.

''What's happening?!'' said Nekoko worried that she did something.

''Nothing. It's hatching'' The egg eventually crack revealing a Shugo Chara that had a blue sea dress, sea blue hair with a bow keeping it in a ponytail. She smiled at Nekoko.

''So I finally meet you Nekoko-chan''

''Um Hi...what's your name?''

''I'm Juju born from your wish to be good at swimming!''

''Oh...'' Amu smiled. But then frowned when Juju said.

''Lets go swimming.''

''Eh..I can't''

''Ah chara change! From a girl who can't swim to a girl who can!'' A ribbon appeared on the back of Nekoko's head and she ran out and to the local swimming pool with Juju hot on her heels. Amu sweatdropped while Hibiki stared at her egg in wonder.

''When she gets back. We're taking her to see Tadase-kun''

''Okay'' said Utau looking at her daughter more then at her sister-in-law.


End file.
